


We Could Make It Work

by amageish



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, I Didn't Mean To Make It a Fix-It But It Is, Light Angst for the Very Beinning That Devolves Into Comedy, Multi, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Mitsuru often daydreamed about the relationship she (and others) could have had with Makoto... Then he walks back into her life with another girl on his arm....This is meant to be pre-Persona-5-Arena, a game that I am randomly guessing will exist and will bring some characters back. This fic may age poorly for that reason.
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Kirijo Mitsuru, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Yamagishi Fuuka, Kirijo Mitsuru/Persona 3 Protagonist, Kirijo Mitsuru/Yuuki Makoto, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Pre-PolySEES (a term I am making up), Shiomi Kotone/Yamagishi Fuuka, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Could Make It Work

Mitsuru thought Makoto’s greatest gift to her was time.

This wasn’t his greatest gift overall, of course. He had left many things in the world - up to, and including, saving the world itself - but for Mitsuru… He was the one who encouraged her to leave her fiance. 

Mitsuru knew that Makoto had a lot of people… like her. People that loved him. People that valued his company. People who he swept off their feet and made them reconsider their lives.

People that had spent the last dozen or so years still wondering how to live without him.

Mitsuru had no evidence for this, but she believed that everyone would have found a way to get along, had he lived. She didn’t exactly  _ love  _ the idea of being in a  _ harem _ in those terms, but knew she was more then capable of loving Makoto and beyond. She saw the way Chihiro looked and Makoto and, not to be too egotistical, saw the way that Chihiro looked at her as well.

And she wasn't not looking at Chihiro in turn.

She thought it was workable. It could have been workable.

It should have been workable.

In spite of this, Mitsuru’s first reaction to Makoto’s return - his literal resurrection - was “Holy shit; how did he find another girlfriend.” 

Elizabeth had mentioned her intentions to her on a semi-regular basis, but Misturu never let herself hold out hope. It seemed impossible and Mitsuru had to trust that the decisions made the weeks following his death - disappearance? - were the right ones. 

So, she wasn’t exactly prepared for him to walk into her office in place of Naoto’s monthly scheduled appointment. 

She was even less prepared for him to enter with another woman. 

She was holding onto his arm. Like he was her possession.

This meant one of two things:

  1. He found a girlfriend before he returned to visit his friends. 
  2. He is so godforsaken charming that he got himself a new girlfriend from beyond death.



Neither option was appealing, but Mitsuru was a professional and she knew Makoto would be an asset in investigation of shadows. She would be professional and kind, even if her mind is reeling.  


“It’s… wonderful to see you. I didn’t think you would come back; Elizabeth mentioned it, but -”

“It’s cool.” Makoto said, flashing an effortless smile. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I’m... glad you’re alright too.”

He pulled her into a hug and Mitsuru tried (and failed) to avoid tearing up.

He then pulled away and stood to the side. A man of few words, as always.

Mitsuru then turned to greet the stranger, steadying her heart for some pain, only to find the stranger grabbed her first and pulled her into an unwelcome hug.

“It’s so wonderful to see you! You know, when Elizabeth told me that you were now balancing the head of the Kijiro Group and leading a shadow-fighting operative force with executing shadows personally, I just said ‘That’s our Mitsuru!’ It’s so like you and I’m so, so, so proud!”

Mitsuru awkwardly let the air be pushed out of her through an intense as she was overwhelmed with compliments. Weirdly, the woman’s words filled her with a warm sense of nostalgia.

Before Mitsuru could ask one of the literal dozens of questions running through her head, Makoto cleared his throat. “Kotone. Maybe introduce yourself before mothering her?”

“Oh! Right. Sorry, Mitsuru.” The woman - Kotone? - let go of Mitsuru, whose heart was still fluttering.

“It’s… quite all right. Any friend of Makoto’s is a friend of mine.”

Kotone laughed. “Oh, we’re more than friends, Mitsuru.”

And that confirms it! Mitsuru attempted to harden her gaze - show Makoto’s new(est?) girlfriend why they call her the queen of executions. She’d be fine sharing with the established crew, but who does this stranger think she is, just walking into their life and - wait she’s still talking?

“We’re basically the same person! I'm from a different timeline... Elizabeth, uh, did some multiversal travel in the practice of getting Makoto back and, uh, whoops! Now I'm here. Kotone Shiomi, the Field Leader of SEES, reporting for duty.” Kotone finished.

This was… even more ridiculous than Makoto gaining another girlfriend, honestly. Mitsuru should have dismissed the concept as absurd. One does not transcend death and one does not bring an alternative universe version of yourself along for the ride. And, frankly, Kotone and Makoto had basically nothing in common. Kotone had spoken more words in this one conversation then Makoto has through most of the time Mitsuru knew him.

It’s impossible.

“It’s true… I… can’t believe it, but… I believe you. It feels true.”

“Perfect! It’s working, Mak~!” she said, turning to face her other self. “Theo warned me that people may have some slight memories of me. Nothing concrete, but feelings and emotions associated with me will hopefully come over. It’s nice… Means I won’t be starting all my relationships over again.”

“Oh… and speaking of relationships… Is your fiancee still around? You left him in my world, you know…” Kotone added, before winking at Mitsuru. 

Winking. Directly at her! 

She was flirting with her.

Makoto slightly perked up at the question, also appearing curious about the answer. 

Mitsuru turned bright red. These people were going to be the death of her, and she couldn’t be happier.

…

Aigis, Fuuka, Yukari, and Mitsuru sat alone in a boardroom. Mitsuru felt bad using company time for what was effectively a personal meeting, but, hey, it would reflect on the company brand if she were to start dating upwards of 12 people and it became public knowledge (though the tabloids wouldn’t realize that two of them were, technically, the same person).

“I brought you all here to discuss… The return of Makoto and the entrance of Kotone into our lives. I know that we’ve all had a lot of… feelings about Makoto before, so I wanted to make sure that we were all on the same page… if that’s alright with you.”

Yukari sighed. “I guess it had to happen sometime.” Fuuka and Aigis nodded in agreement.

Yukari pondered for a moment. “Well. I’ll start. I love Makoto. I always have. And I love him for him - and not just the role he had. He’s stoic and yet caring. He has a dry wit and a suaveness that makes me laugh and makes my heart flutter. I think he inspires me to be better and do better? He cares for me in a supportive way where I always know he’s there for me, but I never have to expect him to be interfering with what I do…”

“Now, Kotone… I love her, I do, but not in the same way. Her energy is fun and she’s a bright presence in my life, but… I don’t feel the same support and calming energy from her as I do Makoto. So… That’s my stance.”

Fuuka smiled in response. “That’s interesting! I… think I may be the opposite? I love Makoto, but Kotone provides a lot of care that I haven’t really… had before. Makoto would watch me cook and make witty comments and give advice; Kotone reminds me of past recipes and actively participates. She’s engaging and will work with me on projects. Makoto made me feel special, but Kotone is the one who makes me feel like I’m in a true… partnership.”

Mitsuru nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose they appeal to different love languages… I’ll admit that I like both myself… Aigis, how about you?”

Aigis replied as if by default, “It is my highest priority to remain at the side of Makotone. I mean Kotakto. I mean… both are good.”

And speak of the devil, two people burst into the room.

Kotone let out a squeal of surprise. “Sorry for interrupting! But we have news.”

“We’re… going to Tokyo.” Makoto finished for her.

“We are?” Mitsuru said, surprised.

“There’s been some highly unusual activity there… So, yeah, we’re being advised to gather as many persona-users as we can and head there ASAP!” Kotone explained.

“Okay…” Mitsuru said. “Well, always time for another mission... I suppose it's good this happened when we're all already in one place. Are you all able to make it?”

Aigis nodded. “I’m ready to deploy.”

Yukari just smiled. “I’m already going there, actually. An up-and-coming indie film director has cast me in her latest project.”

“Hikari? She’s great.” Makoto replied.

“Yeah - uh, wait, do you already know her?” Yukari questioned, surprised.

Kotone and Makoto just chuckled, with Kotone running up to Fuuka. “Hey, are you coming? You owe me a dance, you know that, right?”

“Oh, I can come. I was planning on scoping out the University campus for Master’s Degree programs anyway and - wait what was that about a dance?”

“A dance! With me.” Kotone responded, as if repeating words instantly would make their context clear. “Theo told me that you danced to _my_ songs and didn’t even invite me!”

“I… don’t dance? Are you confusing me with someone else? You know, there’s a navigator in a different squad whose an idol; maybe you’ve got your wires crossed?”

“Nope!” Kotone responded, face beaming a smile. “You’re Fuuka! You just don’t remember the dance contest as it was in your dreams.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN MY DREAMS!?” Fuuka exclaimed, turning bright red. “Look, there was a very reasonable explanation for your outfit in my dreams last night, I had been playing Tales of Berseria right before bed and -”

“Nah, I just knew that one.” Kotone interrupts. “And the important thing is that you need to give me a fun night out while in Tokyo, okay?”

A very-much-still-blushing Fuuka just nodded, as Kotone wrapped her up in a hug.

“Isn’t it great we’re all together again? I, for one, think there’s a lot of love to go around here.”

Kotone punctured her claim with a wink in Misturu’s direction.

For a second time that week.

Misturu just smiled. She had sometimes thought that everyone could be with Makoto and they would make it work. They now had the opportunity to try it out - and with a second SEES field leader to boot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's been a while since I played P3, so apologies if everyone is completely OOC.
> 
> I was strongly tempted to name FeMC Makoto as well, as I think there's a non-zero chance ATLUS would/will do that officially one day, but I figured the stage musical name was in Puzzles and Dragons and I'm not one to skip a chance for a musical theatre reference.


End file.
